The present invention relates to a coin processing machine such as a coin wrapping machine, a coin counting machine or the like and, in particular, to a coin processing machine comprising a rotatable disk for receiving deposited coins and feeding out the received coins of predetermined denominations to a coin sorting passage by a centrifugal force produced by rotation thereof, a pair of guide members. Denomination setting means selects the denomination of the coins to be processed, and coin processing means processes coins fed out to the coin sorting passage in accordance with the denomination selected by the denomination setting means.